Le Voleur des Coeurs The Thief of Hearts
by Immortal1
Summary: This is a nice fic about Rogue and Gambit which will also include fighting along with the mushy stuff you like. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution because I assure you if I did it would be so much better than it is now. (  
  
Summary: OK.well this will include events from a few episodes although I will add a lot of my own finesse to spice up the story. For those of you wandering, yes this is a Rogue and Gambit fiction and no it is not purely romance because there will be quite a few fight scenes. I have placed the translations right next to the phrases. Now please read the story and most of all enjoy.  
  
Le Voleur des Coeurs (The Thief of Hearts) Chapter 1 : The Fated Meeting  
  
It was a rainy day and the wind had slitly picked up. The boy was moving gracefully through the crowd, his eyes ever watchful seeking out his next victim. To him it was but a simple game and it did not matter if somebody got hurt. His eyes finally found what he was looking for and with the speed of a cat the boy sheepishly snuck around to his victims side. Not losing his concentration he quickly reached into the man's pocket. He felt around untill he noticed that it was completly empty, but how ? Could he have misjudged the situation this badly ? Surely there was an explantaion for his mistake, could it be that he had failed at the game he enjoyed the most ? Suddenly something had a hold of his arm. Ofcourse the man who he had tried to pickpocket was still there, how could he have been so blind as if not to see what was happening ? Could failure really have such an effect on one so young ?  
  
The man looked down on him with a slight frown. He was tall and had a big frame. Slowly he picked the boy up by the arm so their faces were leveled. He looked deep into the boy's eyes, deep into those devil eyes that had haunted the boy since the day he was born. The man then turned and began walking down the street dragging the boy behind him.  
  
Boy : « Aucun moyen de pas de je n'importe quel mal je veuillez être essai juste d'obtenir une certaine somme d'argent » (no please I didn't mean any harm I was just trying to get some money)  
  
The man kept quite and the boy could not stop panicking at the thought of being punished for such a minute crime.  
  
Boy : « Monsieur je veuillez être désolé que je n'essaye encore jamais n'importe quoi de pareil » (Please mister I'm sorry I will never try anything like that again)  
  
Boy : « Laissez-juste moi vont et je promets! » (Just let me go and I promise!)  
  
The man stopped and pulled the boy infront of him. He looked down on him once more and smiled. They stood infront of a large gate. The boy didn 't even realize how far the man had carried him. It was still raining, but the wind had slightly slowed down. A few leaves were carried by them and the boy just stood there not able to utter a single word.  
  
Man : « Ainsi garçon ce qui est votre nom? » (So boy what's your name ?)  
  
Boy : «Je n'ai pas un nom » (I don't have a name)  
  
Man : « Où habitez-vous? » (Where do you live ?)  
  
Boy : « Je n'ai pas une maison » (I don't have a home)  
  
The man looked confused but then gathered his thoughts togather and looked down at the boy agan, the boy witht the eyes of the devil himself.  
  
Man : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donnerai un nom et je vous fournirai une maison pour appeler vos propres » (Don't worry, I will give you a name and I will provide you with a home to call your own)  
  
The boy did not respong he just nodded and a smile grew on his face. In turn the man opened the gates and led the little boy to his new home and his new life.  
  
Reality came back into play as the memories of the past faded away and Gambit stood there in a maze of crates. He suddenly remembered what he was here to do. The ground shook as the many explosions were going off nearby. He averted his attention to the task at hand as he heard someone aproaching from behind one of the crates.  
  
Rogue was moving silently throght the maze created by the metalic crates which Magneto so skillfuly put up. She neared the edge and slid one of her gloves off ready at any moment to incapacitate her opponent. As she gathered the courage needed she circled the corner and was face to face with her opponent. He smiled at her and came closer. For reasons unknown she couldn't move back so she just stood there looking at him. He came closer and took out a card which he placed in her hand. He leaned in until their faces were only an inch a part and she began to close her eyes awaiting something she knew would not come. The card began to glow and Gambit released his hold on it as he stepped back. He gave her one more smile until bowing and retreating from the scene.  
  
Rogue stood there dumbfounded as she held the charged card in her hand, she quickly got back her bairings and tossed the card away from her. Meanwhile Sabertooth was in the middle of a tussle with Beast. He sidestepped a punch thrown in his direction and returned one of his own. The beast was knocked on his back but recovered quickly, once again charging for his opponent. He was suddenly stopped as he was knocked down by someone landing on his back. Gambit stood a top the blue creature and motioned Sabertooth towards the steel orbs they flew in on.  
  
Gambit : « We done our job now les get out o'here »  
  
Sabertooth : « Grr.alright I'll get the others »  
  
With that Gambit gave Beast one last poke with the foot of his pole and ran to his orb. Once all of the Acolytes were secure the orbs lifted off the ground and flew away from the battle scene. The X-Men were soon to follow but the ground underneath them began to cave in and they all tumbled down to the unsuspecting dangers below. 


End file.
